


Dust

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Aliens did it, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mutual Pining, Natasha Knows Everything, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, damn them aliens, soulmate dust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:53:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21513400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Of all the things the Avengers faced on a weekly basis, why did it have to be aliens?  Again?  Giant lizards, dinosaurs, robots, Hammer (and yes Steve, Hammer needs a category all to himself because he really is just that stupid.), give him all of that and a bag of nasty guacamole infused chips.  He’d take it and thank you.002~Gold~stony~multi~gen
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Thor, James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533821
Comments: 16
Kudos: 69
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Dust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [greene_imani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greene_imani/gifts).



> Tony Stark Flash Bingo  
> 002~Gold~Stony~Multi~Gen  
> for ah-ragehappy (I hope you like it)

Tony was confused. Very confused. “It’s gold.” he said, “Why is it gold?”

Bruce sighed. “For the last time Tony, I don't know why it’s gold. It just...is.” Bruce squeezed his nasal bridge in an effort to stave off the impending headache for a little longer. “We have absolutely no idea what this stuff is or what it can do and quite frankly I think finding that out is more important than finding out why it’s gold!”

“Deep breaths Brucie bear no need to get your green bean in a knot.” Tony sighed again. This was ridiculous. Of all the things the Avengers faced on a weekly basis, why did it have to be aliens? Again? Giant lizards, dinosaurs, robots, Hammer _(and yes Steve, Hammer needs a category all to himself because he really is just that stupid.),_ give him all of that and a bag of nasty guacamole infused chips. He’d take it and thank you.

Just not aliens. He hated aliens. Well, that wasn’t true. Thor and most of his people were cool _(except Loki, and Skurg, and Amora, because screw those guys, seriously)._ So were the Guardians of the Galaxy. Even the weird toga wearing grey dude that called himself The Watcher, and hung out on the dark side of the moon was cool in his own weird stalkery way.

But these guys? No way.

The team had just settled down to watch one of their bi weekly movies that Steve had asked Tony a life time ago if they could do _(He’d blustered and flushed and been highly obnoxious about it but Tony had made it a mandatory thing. Because of course he had, it was Steve for Thor’s sake. Steve was Tony’s kryptonite, and Tony was starting to think Steve knew it too.)._

They’d just settled down to watch Robin Hood _(the cartoon, because it was the best and Tony refused to hear any evidence to the contrary, thank you very much Barton.)_ when these; _**these yahoos**_ just showed up right in the middle of the living room and sprayed them with gold glitter, and then left. Thor insisted they were called Aglamites and that they were a pacifistic race, but in this instance Tony was inclined not to believe him because they’d been sprayed with gold glitter and Thor and no idea why or what it did either. Which was just great.

Clint, who was throwing arrows one at a time into the ceiling _(he was making a smiley face)_ commented next. “Not to be contrary Bruce, but Tony’s got a point. Why gold? I mean is it some weird sex pollen thing? Like, because that’s a serious trope and that stuff is usually gold.”

“It’s not a sex pollen thing. Sam, come closer to me, slowly.” Natasha said and grinned when she saw Sam visibly gulp.

“I'm not sure I want to.” Sam’s eyes were wide as he watched Natasha’s grin get bigger before she raised an eyebrow _(utterly terrifying)_. “Yep. Okay, I'm coming.”

Tony and the others watched as Sam got closer to Natasha, which was very interesting because the closer Sam got, the brighter they started to glow _(sparkle, they were sparkling like knock off vampires)_. When there was no more than a foot between them the air vibrated slightly and dragged Natasha and Sam together like they were magnets.

Sam grunted at the sudden impact. “Hi.”

Natasha smiled again. “Hello, Sam.”

Thor’s sudden cheer of delight had everyone jumping about a foot in the air.

Tony screeched. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Steve! Make him stop!”

“Nay my brethren I shall not stop for this is a joyous day! I now know what this gold glitter is for!” Thor was bouncing up and down like an over excited puppy _(Also, ridiculous and adorable.)_

“You gunna share Thor?” Steve asked, though he wasn't really looking at the Asgardian. His eyes were solely on Tony because Steve would be pressed if he let something happen to the genius _(sweet, funny, brilliant, beautiful)._

“Aye my friends! It is Soulmate Dust, and we glow because we are in close proximity to the one whom the Norns made just for us! Truly a joyous day is it not?!” Thor said _(and yes he was still bouncing)_ before he began edging himself closer to Bruce (who hadn’t noticed yet). This time when Thor spoke again his voice was almost painfully soft. “Bruce Banner, you have no idea how much it pleases this one to know that you are my most beloved soul.”

Bruce’s eyes went wide. “I, what?”

Thor stepped closer and allowed the magnet affect to pull them together. “You heard me.” Bruce promptly blushed bright red.

“Why are you people glowing?” Clint yelped as he was all but slammed back to chest with one James Bucanan Barnes.

Clint sighed and mumbled, “We got sprayed with Soulmate Dust and we glow when in close proximity before an invisible magnet pushes us together.”

Bucky’s head tilted as he looked down at Clint. “We’re soulmates?”

Clint sighed again _(he’d been doing that a lot today)_. “Apparently.”

Bucky nodded and said “Okay.” Before promptly hauling Clint up over his shoulder and walking off while completely ignoring Clint’s indignant shout of, “God damnit Barnes! Put me down!” as he was carried out the door and into the depths of the tower.

Tony snickered. “Did anyone know Barnes was even in the tow- whoa! Why, Steven Grant Rogers, how very forward of you!”

Steve smiled. “You’re my soulmate Tony. You're my soulmate and you have no idea how much of a relief it is to know that now, because I've been in love with you for years.”

Tony’s eyes were wide, his voice a breathless, _“Steve.”_ before Steve bent down and kissed him. 

“I love you too.”


End file.
